1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for achieving large-scale, low-cost fermentation of marine bacteria. More specifically, this invention relates to a cost and performance-optimized culture medium for marine bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine organisms, including marine bacteria, produce a variety of polymeric biomaterials having unique properties and potential industrial applications. As with other natural biopolymers, a major hurdle to commercializing these materials is the availability of a renewable supply of raw materials at sufficiently low cost. The inventors have been developing adhesive polymers from benthic marine bacteria that bond to wetted surfaces underwater. The biofilms that these bacteria produce consist of exopolysaccharides (EPS), some with integral peptide residues.
In attempting to harvest products from marine bacteria, it was noted that the costs were prohibitive, since experimental media such as Marine Broth 2246 and Brain Heart Infusion were more than $60/lb. and over 30 grams were required to prepare a liter of medium. Therefore, in view of the aforementioned deficiencies attendant with prior art methods of large-scale culture of marine bacteria, it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the art for a high-quality, low-cost commercial medium for the growth of marine bacteria that would also allow the organism to produce the required product.